


[Podfic of] how not to run a long con (or: all you need is the love of your team)

by the24thkey



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Heist, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: "Sungjin would like everyone to remember that: He. Makes. Plans. Numerous plans. Plans A-Z. A billion contingencies." Day6 bank robbers AU.





	[Podfic of] how not to run a long con (or: all you need is the love of your team)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how not to run a long con (or: all you need is the love of your team)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829079) by [elliebell (Naladot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell). 



****

 

**Length:**  16:56

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hownottorunalongcon.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

**Music:** Marathon

 

 

What can I say - I'm just really weak for any sort of Criminal AU. ;D With thanks to the author for giving me permission to record! <3

 


End file.
